eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
High Keep (Advanced Solo)
Notes * The High Keep zone-in is on Karak Peak in Vesspyr Isles. * High Keep has a 365% Critical Chance Debuff (Goblin Trickery). * It's recommended that you have 500 crit chance for this zone. Strategy 1st (Top) Floor *Clear all the goblins on the 1st (top) floor (click on their spirits after you kill them to update the quest Tears of Veeshan: Shattered Dreams). *Hail Lucky to start the encounter. **At around 75% health, Lucky announces, "Did I mention I have friends?" Three goblin adds spawn (Pickclaw bungler and hoarders). **At around 65% health, Lucky says, "Come on Pickclaws! Help me out here!" Again, three goblins spawn. **Lucky may stoneskin periodically, making him unattackable. You may wish to avoid killing the Pickclaw hoarders) to prevent this. If you have a lot of DPS, you may burn the adds down too fast for this to ever happen. *Go to the and go down the ladder to the . The Guest Apartments *Clear trash mobs. *Kill Purtog. **Purtog's disorderlies adds will spawn during the fight after about 5 seconds, heralded by Purtog saying "Gather 'round everyone! Gather 'round!". Purtog briefly becomes invulnerable and summons them by blowing a horn. **The disorderlies will place one of two different detrimentals on you. One is a power drain (arcane) that increases with range. The other is a health drain (trauma). The detrimentals are curable, but they stack, one for each disorderly. *** *** **The disorderlies are non-attackable until you get very close to them. Fight them one at a time after they spawn until they're all gone. If you hurt Purtog too much while they're up, all of the disorderlies you haven't killed will activate and swarm you. Disorderlies that have been activated do not cast their debuff. Activating as many as you can at the start of the fight is advisable, but how many that is may depend heavily on what class you are and which merc you're using. * If you're having trouble with Purtog, he's skippable - but he must be killed for General Graknus to spawn. *Go down the large staircase to the . The McCabe Archive *Clear trash mobs as Raknag may use his knock-back. *Kill Raknag. **Raknag summons colored circles of red, blue and yellow (sanguine sphere, cerulean sphere, sallow sphere) on the floor. You must remove both yourself and Raknag from the circles or something beneficial to Raknag happens. Red circle does a steady drain of your health, blue does a steady (and massive) heal of Raknag's, and yellow gives him a stoneskin. **Stand near the edge of a circle so that the next circle Raknag summons will overlap the one that's already up. Circles of different colors will combine and form a circle of either orange, green, or purple. Orange circles produce a health and power drain. Green circles slow your movement speed and casting speed by 100%. Purple circles do direct damage and knock you back. **If a secondary colored circle (orange, green or purple) stays up for too long, it will turn into a black hole and one shot you. To dispel the circles, stand near the edge and wait for one of Raknag's spells. When a primary color circle and a secondary color circle overlap, they dispel each other. **If you are on the quest Tears of Veeshan: Shattered Dreams, go back to where you found Raknag and collect his spirit by clicking on it for the quest update. *Take the stairs on either side to the north to go down to . The Great Hall of High Keep *Clear trash mobs as you will need to train Hammy around. *Kill Hammy. **Hammy starts with 100% Damage Reduction. **Drag Hammy over to the sparkling boxes, then target and break the box. Some of the boxes contain an escaped swine, some contain sacks of grain that Hammy will eat from and restore his health. Some will have a bear trap. Each bear trap reduces his damage reduction by 50%. Once his damage reduction is gone there's no reason to mess with the boxes - further bear traps have no effect on him. **Hammy must be very close for a broken box before the player can break the box, or for a trap to affect him. **Hammy has a noxious damage/power drain ability called Swine Influenza he casts occasionally. It can be interrupted with abilities like Blasphemy. He also has a physical damage AOE called Hog Stomp. *Proceed down the hallway to the east to . The Grand Dining Room *NOTE: Don't attack Hoblok or all of the goblins in the room will add at once. ** If you attack Hoblok then back out of the room into the hallway, only about 6 goblins will attack at first then 2 more will come for every 1 you kill until the room is empty. *Find General Graknus in the back room to the west, then slay him. ** **Graknus has a buff that causes him to do more damage to you the closer you are to him. He hits a chain armor class for roughly 15K per smack. The damage is minimal at 9 metres or more. **Graknus summons adds periodically - his adds appear to have four class versions, fighter/mage/priest/scout. The player's class likely determines which type he summons. If you kill an add, it is replaced with a stronger version of that add, i.e. A Pickclaw Private is replaced by a Pickclaw Private First Class. Credits